


Confused

by bookscoffeerain



Series: "We Would Never Work!" [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a Wee Bit of Angst, JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER, Miscommunication, You Idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscoffeerain/pseuds/bookscoffeerain
Summary: In a world where Fitz didn't figure out he felt more for his best friend in Jemma Simmons and tell her in the bottom of the ocean, and where Jemma wasn't dragged off to another world through a monolith, this story is set in season 3ish of Agents of SHIELD."We would never work"Miscommunication ensues.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: "We Would Never Work!" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely nerdy humans!  
> This work bettaed by my wonderful beta, @Agent_Of_Something she does some really great work with Fitzsimmons on her own account so I definitely recommend going to check her out if you need some more FitzSimmons moments!

Fitz felt Bobbi’s eyes trailing him around the lab. It was a late night and he had no idea why Bobbi was still helping him.

He knew why he was still up. 

Jemma was on a mission. 

It was just her and Daisy, and he was worried. 

Fitz knew he shouldn’t be, she’s gotten herself out of worse situations, but still, it was Simmons. The same girl who didn’t pass her field exams. Sure, she’d grown a lot in the past few years, they both had. But it didn’t change that Fitz still worried about his best friend.

Bobbi was helping him organize the lab, something she hated doing, at 2 am with him. Finally Fitz sighed and looked at her, “What are you doing?”

“Helping.”

“You hate this kind of work. You say that Simmons and I are too particular.” Fitz crossed his arms, “What are you really doing here?” 

“I’m worried about you,” Bobbi replied simply. 

“Oh, really?” Fitz raised an eyebrow.

“Whenever Simmons’ is dragged off and you don’t know where she is, you always get like this.”

“Like what?” He was stubborn. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “You worry about her, you have this constant nervous energy around you, which makes everyone else on edge.”   
  


“I do not-”

Bobbi cut him off, “When was the last time you slept?”

Fitz was at a loss for words, “I, I... maybe when we first found out that Simmons was assigned,” he admitted.

“Exactly.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Bobbi spoke up again, “What’s going on with you two?”

“Simmons, and I?” Fitz stared at her, but she was clearly serious, “Well, we’ve been best friends for forever. We’re lab partners, we’ve got each other’s backs and we’re worried when the other is on a dangerous mission.”

“So you’ve never been interested in something more?” Bobbi inquired.

Fitz blamed his moment of weakness on the lack of sleep, “I mean maybe a long time ago.” Fitz rushed to explain, “But, I just had never had a friend who was a girl who was as close as Simmons is to me. I was just confused.” Fitz shook his head, “Besides we would never work! Could you imagine us dating?! What a nightmare!” Fitz shook his head and went back to labeling things. 

“I can see you two dating,” Bobbi said simply.

Fitz didn’t respond, he had heard that enough. Being best friends with a girl who you were so in sync with and worked every day with, you were bound to get comments like those, but they didn’t really know the situation. They didn’t know that being together would ruin your dynamic.

“Fitz,” Bobbi said urgently, “why don’t you try going to sleep? You just put the wrong vile in the wrong container.”

Fitz stared at what he had just done, “So I did.” Fitz yawned, “Maybe I should head to bed. You should too,” he sleepily said as he got out of the chair. 

“Don’t you worry about me,” Bobbi called after him, tapping her fingers on the table, trying to decipher what Fitz meant in that conversation.

Fitz made his way to his bedroom but passed by Jemma’s on the way. He made a split second decision and punched in her code, entering her bunk. 

It looked the same as it always did, books piled everywhere, clothes hanging out of her drawer, probably because of the last minute packing for the last minute mission. Fitz straightened up her room for her, she always made sure her work place was perfectly organized, but her living quarters normally didn’t get the same treatment. Once he was finished, he sat on the edge of her bed. 

“What am I doing?” He muttered. “She’ll be okay, she can handle herself,” Fitz tried telling himself, but it didn’t work.

Finally sleep won out and he curled up on Jemma’s bed, Fitz clutching her pillow which smelled like her.

~~~~~

Simmons was exhausted, when Bobbi had greeted her and Daisy when they came in and told them they could rest up and not do debrief till later, she had almost cried in happiness.

Jemma sleepily punched in her bunk’s card, wanting to take a warm shower and then immediately crawl into bed.

But when she got to her room, her tiredness was replaced with fear.

There was a man in her bed.

Jemma almost screamed.

She stopped herself when she saw who it was. Jemma smiled softly and shook her head, his clothes were all rumpled, his shoes still on, dark circles under his eyes. 

Jemma took a quick shower and then crawled into bed next to Fitz. She didn’t want to wake him up, and they had done this plenty of times, she didn’t think anything of it. Simmons whispered softly, “Thank you for worrying about me, I missed you too.” They were psychically linked, so she knew what he was here for.

Somehow, they always knew.

She fell asleep quickly. 

~~~~~

Fitz woke up to light humming the next morning, he opened his eyes, wondering why there was a morning person in his room.

It was Jemma.

“Simmons!” He exclaimed. “When did you get back?” 

“Late last night, I didn’t want to bother you, you looked like you hadn’t slept in a long time,” Jemma said offhandedly, grabbing things from around the room.

Fitz got up, “Yah well, I was worried about you.”

“That’s sweet,” Jemma hugged him, “I’m alright though.”

“Yah, I knew you were, I just couldn’t help the… worrying.” His arms went around her as well.

“Anything happen here?”

Fitz shook his head, which slightly ruffled her hair, “Bobbi’s been going mad trapped in the lab… with me,” Fitz added on.   
  


Jemma nodded her head, “Yes that can be infuriating.”

“Hey!”

“Relax, if I didn’t enjoy working with you I wouldn’t still be working with you,” Jemma reassured. 

Fitz cleared his throat, “How was the mission?”

“You wouldn’t like it,” Jemma said, separating from the hug.

“How many times did you almost die?” Fitz crossed his arms.

“Just a few,” Jemma waved him off. “I’m going to go report to Coulson, see you in the lab!” 

“Jemma!” Fitz called before she completely walked out of the door.

“Yah?” She turned her head to face him. 

“Can we never do no contact missions again please?”

“Sure Fitz,” she smiled and turned around to leave calling back to him, “I missed you too!”   
  


Fitz smiled and scratched his head, looking down at his rumpled old clothes and decided to go to his room.

~~~~~

Bobbi was determined to understand what Fitz was going on about last night, so she decided to go straight to the source herself, Jemma Simmons.

“Simmons!” 

Simmons looked up from her paperwork in the lab and walked over to where Bobbi called her from, “Yes?”

“Fitz was really worried about you.”

“He often is, we worry for each other.” 

“I talked with him last night,” Bobbi continued to push. Jemma just nodded absentmindedly. “I asked him about you two.”

“Uh, huh, and what’d he say?” Jemma continued to work.

“He said that you two would never work, among other things.”

Jemma felt herself pause, “Work?”

“As a couple,” Bobbi studied her reaction.

“Oh… Well we’ve been best friends for over 10 years, if something would have happened it would have already happened Bobbi.”

“But you could be one of those oblivious couples that they write about in those Hallmark movies, anything could happen!”

“Wait.” Jemma stopped Bobbi, “Do you watch Hallmark movies?” She stifled a giggle.

“That’s besides the point,” Bobbi grumbled.

“Oh I found a soft spot in you!” Jemma teased. “Do you like Christmas at the Plaza?” She called with a grin as Bobbi walked away.

~~~~~

Jemma couldn’t get to sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning over what Bobbi had said. Why did it bother her?

~~~~~

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Thanks again to my lovely beta: @Agent_Of_Something  
> Feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read my work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> My tumblr is https://bookscoffeerainyday.tumblr.com go check me out for exclusive drabbles/ficlets and more, feel free to reach out to me there as well!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
